


Лисья свадьба

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Согласно японским поверьям, когда светит солнце и идет дождь, лисы играют свои свадьбы. И горе тому человеку, который посмеет явиться без приглашения.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt





	Лисья свадьба

_Кто любит, носит на руках._  
Из одноименной сказки Л. Петрушевской

Дождь и солнце — время лисьих свадеб. Гакт еще в детстве мечтал хоть одним глазком… Ну и что, что людям это видеть не положено? Мало ли что там не положено… Поймав себя на этой детсткой мысли, он улыбнулся. Был бы тут Чача, он бы его поддел насчет лис. Но Чача утром заявил, что Гакта он, конечно, любит, но у него тут тоже родственники и навестить их тоже надо. Гакт Чачу тоже любил, но эта его манера исчезать куда-то…

Гакт шел по тропе и вдруг обнаружил себя на поляне. Этой поляны он не помнил и понял, что заблудился. Он хотел вернуться на тропу, но не сумел найти ее. Солнце весело играло в каплях дождя, лес казался невероятно ярким, а со всех сторон слышалось что-то вроде смеха.  
— Не к добру это, — пробормотал Гакт.

На поляну вышла процессия. Несколько десятков лис. Черные, рыжие, белые… Гакт оказался в кольце. Лисы смотрели на него и будто бы улыбались. Самый крупный зверь, черный с проседью, вышел вперед и заговорил. Голос его был похож на лай, но слова он произносил правильно и четко.

— Кто ты такой?

Гакт не успел ответить. Со всех сторон раздаволось: «Кто ты такой?», «Зачем пришел сюда?», «Убьем его!»

Лисы наступали. Они не рады были незванному гостю. И выражение их морд ничего хорошего не предвещали. Гакт беспомощно оглядывался и старалася объясниться, но его не слушали.

— Это не честно! — крикнул он, наконец. — Я — просто заблудившийся путник… Покажите мне дорогу, и я уйду.  
— Уйдешь?! — отозвался черный с проседью лис. — А потом сюда придут другие, с ружьями и капканами? Ну уж нет. Дерись, если хватит сил!

Огромный черный лис прыгнул на Гакта и повалил его. Зубы впились в плечо, брызнула кровь. Следующий укус пришелся в бок. Гакт взвыл и попытался оторвать от себя зверя.

— Эй! — послышался еще один голос. — Этот человек — мой.

Черный отпустил Гакта и повернул голову. Гакт проследил за его взглядом и увидел еще одного лиса. Рыжий, с коричневыми подпалинами, поджарый и явно старше черного. Что-то неуловимо знакомое виделось в его морде, но Гакт никак не мог понять — что.

— О-чаиру! — сказал черный. — Ты вернулся!  
— Этот человек — мой, — повторил О-чаиру с нажимом. — И никто его не тронет.

Интонации этого лиса тоже показались Гакту знакомыми.

— Хочешь драться? — спросил черный.  
— Не хочу. Но буду, если понадобится. Этот человек — мой.

Гакт от боли не мог подняться и только смотрел на двух зверей, готовящихся к битве за его, Гакта, жизнь. Лисы обходили друг друга по дуге, скалясь и угрожающе порыкивая. И что-то такое родное и знакомое было в прищуре О-чаиру.

Черный сделал ход первым. Он бросился на соперника, целясь в горло. О-чаиру старался не оставаться в долгу, но перевес был не на его стороне. Гакт наблюдал за поединком и пытался подняться на ноги. Он должен был вмешаться…

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, кто кинулся на его защиту.

Собрав все силы, он бросился между дерущимися и закрыл собой раненого О-чаиру. По лисьим рядам прошел лай недоумения. Черный уставился на Гакта.

— Хватит! — сказал Гакт, вставая. — Поиграли и будет. Мы уходим.

Он стоял, пошатываясь, но все еще держась. Пристально глядел на лис.

— Давай, вожак, — повернулся он к черному с проседью, — посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что победить меня будет легко! — Он наклонился и подобрал с земли толстую палку. — Рискните.

Страха он больше не чувствовал. Он был в ярости. Одурел от боли. А рядом — дышал, сдавленно и тяжело, раненый Чача, его Чача. И за него Гакт готов был драться в сто раз отчаяннее, чем за себя самого. И он был уверен, что по его взгляду это прекрасно видно.

Вожак взмахнул хвостом.

— Ладно. Пусть уходят, — сказал он. — Только вот… Он, — добавил вожак, кивнув на О-чаиру, — сюда больше вернуться не сможет.  
— Зато жив останется, — буркнул Гакт.

Он отшвырнул палку и опустился на корточки. О-чаиру взглянул на него и будто бы улыбнулся.

— Пошли домой, Ча, — сказал Гакт.

Не без труда, едва справившись с подступившей от резкой боли тошнотой, он поднял раненого лиса.

Как они выбрались из леса, Гакт не помнил. Он вдруг обнаружил себя на обочине — всего в крови и с окровавленным лисом на руках. В голове звенело. Хотелось пить. Он осторожно положил ношу на землю. Нежно провел рукой по испачканной в крови шерсти.

— Ча… Ты как?  
— Жив… Мне… нужно в больницу… И тебе…  
— Вон моя машина… Пойдем.

В машине нашлась аптечка, и Гакт на скорую руку обработал им обоим раны. Чачу он аккуратно уложил на заднее сиденье. Мелькнула нелепая мысль об испачканной обивке, но он отогнал ее. Одной рукой вести машину, да еще и норовя упасть в обморок, было неудобно и страшно, но выбора у Гакта не оставалось.


End file.
